moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoodoo Stew
For the food item, go to Hoodoo Stew (item) Hoodoo Stew is a traditional meal made by the Woolly Hoodoos, with the purpose of reuniting and strengthening bonds between the tribe of the Gombala Gombala Jungle. Each tribe is responsible for one ingredient and are exchanged between tribes as the ingredients are delicious food on itself too. The ingredients of Hoodoo stew have shown to vary, but will always include Creepy Crawlies, Fried Oobla Doobla, Purple Bananas and Coconut Shells. Depictions Hoodoo Stew is shown to require 'Sweet Jungle Smells' and 'Moonlit Gazelles'. Lyrical wise, it just seems to be something to describe the surroundings, but the Music Video shows it being "added" to the stew. Sweet Jungle Smells are shown as smelly slippers. Moonlit Gazelles is shown as a Gazelle with a half moon marking on their side. Like the Creepy Crawlies in the video, the Gazelle does not seem to be bothered nor harmed by going into the stew. Creepy Crawlies are treated as food in all other occassions they show up, so it's hard to say what the adding of a Moonlit Gazelle means to the creature, also because their mention is exclusive to the song and music video. The sandal is shown in the animation of the Mag Big Bad Bill's Cauldron item. Unlike how Hoodoo Stew is shown to just be some green soup, the Hoodoo Stew sold in the Gross-ery Store shows a brownish substance in a bowl, with a skull and bones sticking out of it. This in contrast with the description: "No Hoodoos were harmed in the making of this stew...we hope!" implies cannibalism is at play, something often stereotypically associated with "lost" tribes. Through the course of their appearances, Hoodoos have thrown several individuals in the cauldron, but it is never confirmed they intended to consume them. And even if they did, they only put other species than themselves in the cauldron, making it symbolic cannibalism, not factual cannibalism. But that doesn't matter for the message it sends. In the movie, Katsuma, once in the stew, claims to have the situation under control and says "they're having us for dinner", the joke being cannibalism. However, the Hoodoos are not shown to have interest eating the main characters. Vegetables such as potatoes and carrots are shown to be part of the stew. After Luvli claims whatever mess they're into to be soup, Furi comments with his food knowledge that he thinks it's either a stew or a casserole. This means the scene depicting Hoodoo Stew is merely an assumption and did not have to be actual Hoodoo Stew. Oobla Doobla Provided by the Orange Hoodoo(s?); grows in Snaggletooth Swamp. An ingredient that has appeared in the fiction plenty of times beyond its relation to Hoodoo Stew. There are many methods to prepare Oobla Doobla: *Splatter; "pickling slices of Oobla Doobla in huge tanks of fluorescent jelly", used as art *Raffy "persuading hapless volunteers to eat raw oobla doobla", raw Oobla Doobla is not something ok to eat. *Major Moony; dislike "Vacuum packed Oobla Doobla" *Casey; "these masterful Moshlings create some of the finest meals in Monstro City, including the legendary Casserole au Croak, topped with a single strand of the finest Oobla Doobla in the land!" Using Oobla Doobla in another recipe *Prof. Heff; "you haven’t lived until you've tried their Slug Porridge with Vaporised Oobla Doobla." complicated cooking method *Mrs. Snoodle; dislike "Microwavable Oobla Doobla' The Great Moshling Egg Microwavable Oobla Doobla (Yucky) Yellow Oobla Doobla Yucky Yellow Oobla Doobla.png Yellow Oobla Doobla.png Movie credits Big Bad Bill.png Movie screenshot Oobla Doobla.png Purple Bananas Provided by the Green Hoodoos, the bananas grow on a giant vine in the Walla Walla Watering Hole. They are said to be delicious. In the mission Bungle in the Jungle, Kook describes them being "a tasty treat, yo". Upon asking Crazy Bill for purple bananas, he states he ran out of them for they are delicious and asks you to bring him back some. The extended biography of Toots mentions there to be a Purple Banana Jazz Club where they sell Bongo Colada. The Purple Banana Jazz Club is also mentioned to be one of Hissy's species' habitats. Coconut Shells Used as cups and fashion aside being ingredients, their origin remains vague. They are most likely connected to Naughty Nutters in some way as that species is shown to interact a lot with Woolly Blue Hoodoos. In both the mission Bungle in the Jungle as the Zoshling Encounters book the shells are provided by Sprockett and Hubbs, but in different areas. In the mission, the shells are obtained at Snaggletooth Swamp, given by Sprockett and Hubbs who previously wore them as bikinis but gave up on them when Super Moshi poinst out it looks silly. The book shows it to be part of Green Hoodoo culture, thus are obtained at the Walla Walla Watering Hole. They are sacred items that Hubbs (and Sprockett) are allowed to wear once they gained their Honorary Hoodoo title. Aside Hubbs and Sprockett wearing them as bikinis, one Woolly Blue Hoodoo wears them in a similar fashion, but limited to the top. Creepy Crawlies Read more about Creepy Crawlies Gallery File:MMM_Cauldron.png MV BBBIAWBH bill entree.png MV BBBIAWBH bill cauldron.png MV BBBIAWBH bill magic.png MV BBBIAWBH bill slippers.png MV BBBIAWBH fried oobla doobla.png MV BBBIAWBH coconut shells.png MV BBBIAWBH gossip.png MV BBBIAWBH creepy crawlies.png MV BBBIAWBH moonlit gachills.png Related Articles *Woolly Hoodoos *Toots *Mag Big Bad Bill's Cauldron *Hoodoo Stew (item) *Go Do The Hoodoo *Bungle in the Jungle *Bungle in the Jungle (story) *Music Island Missions: Zoshling Encounters *Music Rox album, 5th cup of hot hoodoo stew Oobla Doobla *Lunchtime Love Story "fried oobla doobla at that new Hoodoo diner" *Dundee *Yucky Yellow Oobla Doobla *Little_Chief_Two_Scoops *Big Chief Tiny Head *Cosmic Countdown Category:Fiction